The present invention relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides a well screen inflow control device with check valve flow controls.
It is desirable to exclude, or at least substantially reduce, the production of water from a well intended for hydrocarbon production. For example, it is very desirable for the fluid which is produced from the well to have a relatively high proportion of hydrocarbons, and a relatively low proportion of water. In some cases, it is also desirable to restrict the production of hydrocarbon gas from a well.
In addition, where fluid is produced from a long interval of a formation penetrated by a wellbore, it is known that balancing the production of fluid along the interval can lead to reduced water and gas coning, and more controlled conformance, thereby increasing the proportion and overall quantity of oil produced from the interval. Inflow control devices (ICD's) have been used in conjunction with well screens in the past to restrict flow of produced fluid through the screens for this purpose of balancing production along an interval. For example, in a long horizontal wellbore, fluid flow near a heel of the wellbore may be more restricted as compared to fluid flow near a toe of the wellbore, to thereby balance production along the wellbore.
However, further advancements are needed in the art of reducing production of undesired fluids from hydrocarbon wells, in part due to the difficulties and costs associated with separating the undesired fluids from the desired fluids at the surface and then disposing of the undesired fluids.